Is it wrong for a Soul Reaper to be in a Dungeon?
by RukiaChappyLover12
Summary: What if Bell found Rukia in the Dungeons while fighting monsters? Will he fall for her or will Rukia resist him until she marries Ichigo? (BellRuki/IchiRuki/Bestia/Ichigo x Hestia)


One nice day in the town of Orario, Bell Cranel goes to the Dungeons to fight monsters, there, he finds a strange girl wearing a black kimono with a broken blade collapsed.

"Who is this girl? Wait, I should protect her from further harm, she must be one of the members of the Takemikazuchi Familia if she's wearing a kimono…" said Bell. He unsheathed his Hestia Knife to fight the monsters, meanwhile, the girl woke up to see a white-haired boy protecting her,

 _'Who is this… boy?'_ she thought, then she saw a monster being born behind her, she stood with her shattered blade in hand and muttered, " _Shirafune(白刀_ _)._ " making her sword reform while dealing with the monster.

"Hey, hey, you shan't stand up yet, here, let me help you." said Bell.

"I don't need your help, _peasant,_ I am the one and only Kuchiki Rukia (朽木 ルキア) and Kuchiki's require no help." said the girl named Rukia,

"Then… Rukia-san, will you accompany me to my humble residence?" asked Bell.

"Alright, I'll accompany you." said Rukia.

"By the way, you're shorter than I thought." said Bell.

"What did you say?" said Rukia, aiming her newly made blade, angered, to his throat.

"Nothing!" said Bell, scared.

"Shoot, more monsters! _The Way of Destruction number four, White Lightning(破道の四_ _, 白雷_ _)!_ " she said, incinerating the monsters in their way.

"Woah, how did you do that? Now's not the time though, Firebolt!" said Bell, burning the monsters as they met each wave.

"How are you able to shoot fireballs out of your fingers without saying the incantation?" said Rukia.

"I don't need an incantation, Rukia-san, to cast this spell." said Bell.

"That makes no sense. Watch, _Ye lord, mask of blood and flesh, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of men, Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march onto the south! The way of Destruction, number thirty-one, Red Flame Cannon(破道の三十一_ _, 赤火砲_ _)!_ " said Rukia, sending a fireball to a monster that was being born from the dungeon.

But she stumbled, weary from all that fighting, but Bell caught her so she doesn't fall, "L- let me go, peasant! The only one that can touch me is either my brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, or my fiance, Kurosaki Ichigo!" she said.

"Huh? I thought you were married to Abarai Renji, I read the books, you know?" said Bell.

"Who'd marry that tattooed bastard?! He kept kicking my butt when we were in school!" said Rukia.

"Oh, so that's why you chose Ichigo-san over Renji-san?" asked Bell.

"No, it was arranged for me to marry that strawberry, he's cute though." said Rukia, blushing.

"So… You're going to marry Ichigo-san?" asked Bell.

"Yeah, if my brother wants me to." said Rukia.

Later, Bell helped Rukia, exited the dungeons and went to the church where he lived with his Goddess, Hestia.

"Where were you? I was worried about you! And you got another girl! I didn't like it when you came with that Wallen-what's-it, now this?!" shouted Hestia.

"Now, now, calm down, I found her in the dungeon, can we let her stay here for a little?" asked Bell.

"Hmph, alright, but no longer then a week." she said.

"But, Goddess Hestia, I lost everything, my home, my money since I came here, can't I stay?" said Rukia, using her famous crying act.

"I see through your acts, you know? Well, I'll let you, but NO seducing my Bell!" said Hestia.

"Goddess, no worries, Rukia-san here's already engaged to Ichigo-san." said Bell.

"Oh, so you WON'T seduce him, right?" said Hestia.

"Yeah, but I might hug him while asleep thinking his my Ichi-chan…" said Rukia, blushing.

"That'll be alright, but Bell, don't touch her while I'm here, you understand?" said Hestia.

"Wha- why would I? Besides, she told me already that she's engaged, and I won't touch an engaged women!" said Bell.

 **What'll happen between Bell, Hestia and Rukia? Some new characters are coming next chapter, but for now, R &R, my lovely readers!**


End file.
